Rougeport: Kooper's Tale
by The Ultimate Ultimatum
Summary: The life and times of Kooper, the fortune-seeking Koopa from the Mushroom Kingdom, who travels to Rougeport to strike it big.
1. Chapter 1

Rogueport was an infamous city. Not too far off from the prosperous Mushroom Kingdom, it was a place known for being a major center for the trade of drugs, and other activities such as gambling, weapons trading, and prostitution.

It was a city ruled by criminals. The eastern section of Rogueport were ruled by a gang of thugs known as the Robbos, led by their quick-tempered leader, Ishnail. In a city known for its decadence, even east Rogueport was seen as being the clearly worse side. Poor and destitute, the streets of the east side teem with dealers, muggers, and con-men. Apart from the members of the Robbo crew, its residents interestingly enough also include famed, retired Goomba scientist, Professor Frankly, and a mysterious Bob-omb sailor who lives quitely in his small home. It is also where the Trouble Center is located. Created to help solve people's troubles in exchange for a reward, many bizarre and sometime illegal requests were often made there.

The west side, however, was the opposite. Ruled under the infamous Pianta Syndicate, it the wealthiest part of Rogueport. It had many nice houses, a park complete with a fountain, a casino, a shop, and the combination train and blimp station that took passengers to and from Glitzville and Poshley Heights. The Pianta Syndicate, who often feuded with the Robbos, contained tight control of the many gambling operations in the area. The area had become wealthy thanks to the many successes of the Pianta Syndicate, who made sure that their turf looked respesctable.

In the town square, the most prominent feature is the gallows that stand ominously in Rougeport's famed bar and inn and to the highly regard Toad Bros. shop, the town square was a central hangout area for the city. The back alley behind the inn and shop is known as one of the seediest areas of Rogueport, where many unseemly events occurred. The Lovely Howz of Badges is also located here, its mysterious owner selling many rare and interesting badges.

The docks were the seaport of the area, where sailors arrived to unload food, clothing, and other goods from their ships, and is also the main entry and exit ports for people of the Mushroom Kingdom.

However, the most ancient and famed area of Rougeport were the sewers. Located deep underground, the extensive area is covered in mystery and speculation. Legend has it that these are the ruins of the wonderful and prosperous city. The ashes of that city were the foundation for Rougeport. According to legend, the city was destroyed by a raging storm that completely decimated the land. The sewers of Rougeport are the only clues to what that ancient world was like. The sewers are a frequent haunt for resident's of the city, and a small community was established in one of the spacious chambers. The underground ruins are also home to the pipes leading to and from Twilight Town, Fahr Outpost, and Petal Meadows, so they also serve as an important entrance and exit point.

This was a land ruled by the tough. In order to survive, you needed to be sharp and on your guard. But despite its reputation, if you were strong and capable enough, Rogueport could be a land of opportunity. The drug trade was strong and easy to jump into, and the gambling was another easily profitable venture. Many people move to Rogueport for these reasons, and if they can survive long enough, they may be able to find success.

It is this very reason that this story is being told. This is the tale of a young and ambitous Koopa known as Kooper. Coming from the Mushroom Kingdom, Kooper was lured to the city by the dream of making his fortune and fame. But when he arrived by boat to the seaport of the city, he may find he will get more than he bargained for.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note and disclaimer: The first chapter was intended as a prologue. I wanted to try and convey Rogueport in a darker, more serious light than what was portrayed in PM2. This was a story that's been brewing in my head for some time now, and after I started replaying PM2 this summer, I had to write it. By the way, this is intended to be several years before Mario ever even came to Rogueport, so some things are going to be different from the game. I don't own Mario of course, and all credit goes to Nintendo, except for my own characters like Kooper and others that will come along as the story progresses. Hope you enjoy….

The boat bound for the infamous Rogueport was nearing its destination. A young koopa from the glorious Mushroom Kingdom took a deep breath, rattling his green shell. He was growing more nervous and excited by the second. He was really doing it, really going out on his own to make his own money.

Not that he ever really lacked money. Kooper came from a well-off family of Koopas who remained loyal to their kingdom instead of switching to the evil King Bowser's side. He had good parents, and had a good relationship with his younger sister. Kooper didn't leave home because he wasn't happy there. He left because, with what his plans were, there just wouldn't be enough business.

And that business was illegal. Kooper had heard stories of Rogueport from the sailors who frequented the coastal town he called home. He heard stories of bar fights and warring gangs and the Mafia. He heard stories of Don Pianta, the "Don of Untimely Death" who was the head of the Pianta Syndicate, who it was said liked to dangle people he felt disrespected him by the ankle out of a five-story window. He heard stories of casinos and gambling and prostitution.

And the drugs. Rogueport was a haven for narcotics. The two largest crime organizations in the city, the Pianta Syndicate and the Robbo crew, controlled the drug trade all throughout Rogueport. The eastern section was the place to go if you wanted to score. All over the rough streets of the East Side, there were dealers all n the alleys and hiding spits. The more aesthetically pleasing West Side was a bit more secretive, mostly hiding in the shady corners of the bright, neon-drenched casinos the Syndicate kept such a tight grip on. The police, most of whom were on Don Pianta's payroll, usually chose to look the other way.

And it was from hanging out with the sailors Kooper first saw his ticket there. A Toad from Rogueport, Jack T., had become a good friend of his. They first met in a local bar, where Jack, after having a bit too much to drink, told Kooper everything he'd experienced working the docks of Rogueport. He had come to Kooper's town for a while to take a vacation, and he was more than happy to tell somebody the things he had seen in his hometown.

Kooper became fascinated. He knew that many people had gone to Rogueport searching for the same thing he was: money and opportunity. Some succeeded, some failed, and Kooper had the guts to chase his dream. He knew the danger, knew he might end up dead at the bottom of the ocean before ever making even five hundred coins. But it didn't stop him. He was too determined. After many months of planning and preparing, Kooper finally worked up the courage to ask Jack to take him back to Rogueport with him.

.

His family, needless to say, didn't feel so enthusiastic. He had told them he was going to Rogueport to work on the docks and try to make some hard-earned money. He told them that even though Rogueport had a dangerous reputation, he had to try and make his own way.

His parents had tried for so long to change his mind. His father tried to get him a desk job at the local bank. But Kooper had known, even while growing up, that he would never find a career as a white-collar Joe satisfying. He wanted more excitement, thrills, risk. And he knew just where to go.

And so, after saying goodbye to his parents and to his younger sister, he boarded the boat Jack was a high-ranking crewman on, and set off for Rogueport.

He knew he'd miss them, and he promised to write every day he could. He felt a twinge of sadness as he thought about them, in particular his younger sister, Koopaline. They were only two years apart and had been constant companions growing up, and he knew she, and his parents, would be on his mind often. He let out a deep sigh, and saw, as the boat drew nearer to the famed Rogueport docks, the mish-mash of Toads, Bob-ombs, and other assorted characters working around the crates and water' edge.

"Hey, man. You ready?" Kooper turned around. Jack was smirking at him, a cigarette dangling between his lips.

"I'm ready, man. Happy to be coming home?" Kooper replied, giving a small smile and return.

"Ah, well you know what they say, there's no place like it."

Jack took the cigarette out his mouth and pinched it out, tucking it in his pocket. He looked back out towards the docks, which they had almost reached.

"We can go get settled in at my apartment once we're off. Then, we can hit the bar. And it's on me tonight." He smirked again, clearly looking forward to it. "Your arrival deserves a celebration, Kooper."

"Thanks man." Kooper responded, grateful for this act of kindness. "I can't wait."

As they neared the docks of the Rogueport, Kooper took another deep breath.

His journey was about to begin. He was going to prove to himself he could make his dream come true.

"Alright man, we're here!"

Kooper followed his friend off the boat and onto the pier.


End file.
